


Color the feathers

by Blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chocobos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Green Eyes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossattic/pseuds/Blossattic
Summary: At Wiz's Chocobo Post you get to interact and rent a chocobo for your own use. One of its perks is getting the chance of coloring the feathery friend the color your heart desires.Ignis picked the color for his... Carmen decides hers for Aloe, her chocobo, after a clever idea.





	Color the feathers

\- A fuchsia chocobo? I never thought you will make that choice…  


Ignis adjusted his glasses, smirking. Carmen eyed the big bird warmly. It kweehed and she decided to pet her beak with a chuckle.  


\- There, there. Nothing wrong with it, sweetie. I very much like it!  


His chocobo was really friendly and accepted the petting happily. Ruffling her feathers it trotted away near a yellow chocobo. Ignis stepped next to Carmen then.  


\- You are yet to decide the color of yours, Mi'Lady. Any picks as of yet?  


She tilded her head at him, blinking rapidly. She tapped her tinted lips in thought.  


\- Maybe… Should I use your method?  


Placing both hands gently on each side of his face, she raised his glasses and put them on top of his head. He looked at her perplexed.  


\- What are you doing?

\- Be patient…  


That teasing wink was not missed. She knelt near the small wooden box where the colored pears lay and rummaged there for some time. Picking two she raised them at each side of his face. Up close, he could make out her face. The gray irises with lilac and almost pinkish swirls inside them. The mascara coated lashes framing them…

Carmen eyed each fruit and then focused on his eyes. One, then another. She smiled, her eyes narrowing with the movement. Caressing one of the fruits in his cheek she showed him the winner.  


\- This one seems perfect.  
  


A Mamook pear was the choosen one. An emerald or seafoam colored bird then. He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. His hands grabbed the glasses and put them on his place. The short moment his eyes closed she quickly pecked the tip of his nose before turning around.  


\- Aloe! Come here please!  


The yellow chocobo perked up at her calling and kweehed loudly, trotting fast to her.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Carmen had gray eyes with purple/pinkish swirls a long time ago. Until the dark purple with gray reflections came to stay. Eyes that change with the light? Maybe...
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Color the feathers ](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/162062872853/color-the-feathers)  
> . . . . .
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
